


A Master's Summon

by Myzo



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzo/pseuds/Myzo
Summary: A wordless call to your beloved Lancer leads to passionate night
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	A Master's Summon

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so I apologise if this is a bit sloppy 💖  
> But Diarmuid always needs more love

You wake in the night, aching and empty, longing for another's touch. As usual, there's only one man on your mind, but he'd seemed resistant to your advances so far. Needless, you call out his name in your mind,  _ Diarmuid,  _ and within seconds he materialises by your side, down on one knee, forever the picture of the perfect loyal knight. 

"Master? Ah-" he says, looking up to with worry first, wondering why you summoned him, and then turning his head to the side when he sees you in bed, covers thrown off and nothing but a sheer negligee to cover yourself, the silky fabric barely concealing the hard peaks of your nipples. A light pink flush appears over his cheeks. You'd tried to make your interest known to him before, but he'd always evaded the conversation somehow, never giving you a straight answer. The tension had become too much for you to bear, you needed him badly and you needed him now. You take his hand in your own, tugging at him slightly to encourage him onto the bed next to you. 

"Diarmuid…" you say softly, a little breathless, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please?" The question only needed a single word. You'd grown close to him, and the mental bond between master and servant was quite strong now, able to talk wordlessly or even sense each others emotions at times. Even if he was somehow dense to the heat between your legs, he couldn't ignore the desire radiating from your mind, calling out to him, begging for him. You could feel that he wanted you too, but there was hesitation there. It was to be expected really, you knew his history with women. He was even reluctant to be summoned by a female master initially, before you were able to convince him that your magical resistance was more than enough to protect you from his love spot. Nothing could have stopped you falling for him though. You loved watching his lean, battle ready body manoeuvre through enemies with ease, and the contrast in the gentleness of how he'd approach you. He was the most beautiful man you'd ever seen, but there was such earnestness in his soft voice and in his piercing golden eyes as he looked at you, that made you feel so safe, so connected with him. 

"Diarmuid," you call to him again, trying to suppress the need on your voice slightly, bringing his fingers to your lips and kissing them gently. "It's not your love spot I want. It's you, the real you. I promise." You even mumble a quick cleanse spell over yourself, just to rid him of any doubt that you're being controlled by his curse, to reassure him that you genuinely wanted him. A slight smile appears on his face, you sense his relief, although he still seems hesitant. 

"My dear Master...I would be lying if I said I didn't return the feeling. I long for you, I want nothing more than to be by your side. But I would hate to pressure you at all so I've been trying to…control my desires." He bites his lip a little nervously. It was unbearable having him this close yet maintaining this distance between you. Unable to help yourself, you lean in and kiss him gently. Your heart leaps as you feel him kiss you back, his soft lips brushing against yours. You half hear and half feel him moan against you, his lips gently reverberating against your own and sending electric shocks down your spine. Spurred on by this small sign of pleasure, you wrap your arms around him and pull yourself closer to his body, deepening the kiss as you do and and pushing your tongue against his, tasting and exploring each other with your mouths. Your first kiss feels like it lasts for an age, but at some point you manage to drag yourself away for a moment. 

"D-Diar," you gasp, your voice heavy with desire. "Please...I want more." He hesitates for a second before giving a small nod and looking up at you, the affection in his eyes clear. 

"Of course, Master." 

He licks his lips and leans in to kiss you again, but one of his hands leaves your waist and slips under the hem of your negligee. You're so touch starved that just his fingertips glancing over your thighs makes you gasp sharply. He takes his time, kissing you slow and deep as he massages your upper thigh and runs his fingers over your hip bones deliciously, though always being careful not to touch your sex, not just yet. After a few minutes you can't help yourself from bucking your hips against him and whining longingly to signal you need more. You know he didn't want you to feel rushed, but you felt like you'd already waited an eternity for his touch, and just a taste wouldn't satisfy you.

At your request, he quickly but lightly runs a finger up your vulva, parting your drenched lips and giving your clit a quick burst of simulation that makes you shudder against him. He slowly circles around your nub, taking his time and working you up before touching you underneath your hood again. The build up is almost maddening, but when he strokes your clitoris again you have to bite his lower lip to stifle your scream. The sudden impact seems to jar him sightly, he pulls away but keeps his hand in place. 

"Master? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" He asks worriedly. 

"No!" You blurt out, before taking a breath and trying to compose yourself a little. "No- please don't stop. You just feel amazing. Please don't stop, I've waited for this for so long." 

"As you wish." He gives you kiss on the cheek before trailing his lips down, giving you light kisses on your neck as he firmly presses a finger to your clit. He doesn't move much, but with the increased pressure the smallest movements felt electric. It felt like he could already knew your body so well, how to build you up until you felt you were about to burst before giving you the stimulation you craved, seeming to know exactly how you needed to be touched. He was gently sucking on your collarbone now, you were gasping and moaning helplessly against him, completely surrendering yourself to his every touch. He effortlessly varies the pressure on your nub, from hard rubs to feather light caresses, sending so many sensations through your body that you can barely think anymore. With a sudden rough stroke underneath your hood, he tips you over the edge, moving his lips back to yours as he does to soften your screams of pleasure. Your body quivers uncontrollably as you're hit with wave after wave of ecstacy, you feel tense and relaxed all at once, and your brain feels on fire trying to process all these sensations so quickly. Your orgasm feels endless, constantly hitting you with small electric aftershocks that cause you to shudder and gasp against him until you finally ride it out completely. When you feel in control of yourself again, you reach towards him. He's still clothed but you can feel his bulge through his trousers, letting you know he was hard for you. He gently takes your hand and moves it back up to his chest.

"Master, if it is okay, I would rather just focus on your pleasure for now. It pleases me to serve you, whether it is as your knight or as your lover." He says, looking a little bashful and flushing slightly. You wanted to return the favour, but it was okay if he wasn't ready. Besides, you were just about ready to pass out from over stimulation. 

"Oh Diar," you mumble just before sleep overwhelms you. "I've wanted you to be mine for so long." 

_ Oh, Master.  _ You hear him reply inside your head.  _ Whose else could I possibly be? _


End file.
